Gatherings
by Justice League Expansion
Summary: This is an alternate universe of RogueFanKC's MOTverse. It includes Ben 10,Percy Jackson and the Olympians,Bleach,and many more, plus the universes already in his fics.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer-I do not own this universe. All characters not introduced in this have been disclaimed by RogueFanKC. This universe belongs to him, as do the OC Dinosaucers, Damionax,Krygaw,and Justin. I own Argatof and Transyl. Ben 10 Ultimate Alien and all predecessors are/were owned by Dwayne McDuffie,Man of Action,and Cartoon Network. Takes place shortly after Prisoner Number 775 is Missing. I am Number Four is property of Pittacus Lore,DreamWorks, and Touchstone. Witchblade is property of Image Comics and Top Cow. This starts after Chapter 26 of Kingdom Hearts Mutants of Twilight. Absolute Power and Absolute Aftermath are in this continuity. I have never played Kingdom Hearts, so the Organization may be OOC.

Gatherings

Chapter 1-Welcome to Our Humble Ledgerdomain

"Excellent work. Pierce,"smirked Sebastian Shaw, a kinetic energy-channeling mutant who took residence as the Black King of the Hellfire Club, an organization that modeled itself after chess pieces and did their best to conquer the world. Which involved joining forces with such vile forces including Organization Thirteen and the Heartless.

Donald Pierce was a cyborg-human combination who had infiltrated the Justice League's orbiting space station known as the Watchtower,alongside Lexaeus, the fifth member of Organization 13,also known as the Silent Hero. They proved successful in brutally dispatching several staff members, as well as discharging the Watchtower's binary fusion cannon down on Washington D.C., resulting in the deaths of the Joe Lady Jaye,as well as countless civilians.

"I must agree. Despite not gaining any hearts, this shall certainly turn humans against said extraterrestrials,particularly those half-breed brats from Bellwood,"the Superior replied, snarling the last bit.

Emma Frost decided to voice her opinion to the mix, idly taking a sip from her red wine. "Also, giving the Mogadorians magical enhancements should prove to be able to help them kill the remaining Loriens. Even though they are a relatively minor threat, their Legacies could possibly be a threat,"

"Considering the efforts of Number Four and Number Six, as well as their human pet Samuel Goode could barely fight off a relatively small number of Mogadorians at the school in Paradise,Ohio, I believe the magical enhancements should easily wipe out those pitiful weaklings,"Saix intoned, the Lunar Divider brandishing his claymore, Lunatic.

"Speaking of extraterrestrials, I believe I have found a perfect location for us to assault in order to gain hearts,"Blackheart commented.

"Continue,"instructed Xemnas. Blackheart rumbled a bit, and then answered.

"Four thousand years ago, the demon Mephisto decided to create a new dimension, which was filled with chaos energy. After a few hundred years,however, a sorcerer named Rorek of Nol diminished the chaos within, and made it a safe haven for sorcerers and magical beings. Almost five hundred years ago, the entire dimension was discovered and then conquered by an alien named Adwaita, who used a magical amulet known as the Alpha Rune to conquer it. However, when the Osmosian Aggregor went there on his campaign to gain the Map of Infinity,it resulted in Ben Tennyson,Gwen Tennyson,and Kevin Levin traveling to that dimension to halt him. They failed, but with the assistance of the mage Charmcaster they dethroned Adwaita. He asked my assistance to defeat Charmcaster and the rest of Ledgerdomain's denizens. Now I am requesting your assistance. And to add reasons to do this, their hearts are worth 8 flatscan hearts,"the demon lectured.

"It seems reasonable."admitted Xemnas. "Larxene, you and Saix will go to Ledgerdomain with Blackheart. You may go with twenty Hellfire Heartless. Understood?,"

"Understood,my Liege,"the two Nobodies bowed, while Blackheart teleported the three away in a swirling vortex of darkness.

XAVIER INSTITUTE FOR HIGHER LEARNING

BOOOOM!

"Get back here, you pathetic icebox!"shouted Tabitha Smith, codenamed Boom Boom, who was a mutant who had the ability to toss explosive globules.

"Shipwreck, get your hands off my butt!"shouted Storm, also known as Ororo Munroe, who was chasing Hector Delgado, or Shipwreck,a member of a very special government team known as GI Joe.

"Logan! Jake! Stop fighting!"Henry McCoy, or Beast, a furry, light-blue mutant who loved poetry and classic literature, shouted. Jake was better known as Razor, who was from an alternate dimension where the cartoon "SWAT Kats," was reality. Logan was better known as Wolverine, a mutant who was experimented on, which resulted in him having an adamantium skeletal structure.

"Why do the Misfits come here so much? Why?"Scott Summers cried out, wincing as Wanda sent three of the New Mutants flying with a hex bolt.

"ENOUGH!"telepathically shouted Charles Francis Xavier, the telepathic founder of the Xavier Institute, a school for mutants, or human beings gifted with the X-Gene, which gave them different appearances or powers. Sometimes a combination of the two, as Beast and Nightcrawler could attest.

Twenty minutes later, the residents of the Xavier Institute were gathered around the living room of the mansion.

"What'd you need us for, Professor?"asked Evan Daniels, or Spyke, who's mutation caused him to grow bone spikes similar to a stegosaurus. When this happened, he joined the sewer-dwelling Morlocks. After Organization Thirteen and the Heartless attacked them, the surviving Morlocks went to the Xavier Institute for safety.

"I asked him to bring you here,"sounded Dr. Strange's voice. Doctor Strange was the Sorcerer Supreme, and his power allowed him to outrank powerful magicians, including but not limited to, Doctor Fate of the Justice League, Circe, a frequent foe of Wonder Woman, and Baron Mordo, a sorcerer who frequently caused grief for Ghost Rider, Zatanna, and Dr. Strange himself.

"A mystical dimension named Ledgerdomain has been invaded. Ever since the sorcerer Rorek liberated it from the control of the demon Mephisto, it has been an intersection of sorts for magic. Evil, good,or neutral,"Dr. Strange explained.

"Sure thing, Doc! Of course we'll help!"cheerfully answered Toad, or Theodore 'Todd' Tolensky. Originally the weakest member of a supervillain team known as the Brotherhood, Todd reformed and joined the military organization GI Joe. The Brotherhood followed as well, and they reformed into the Misfits. The Misfits recently received powerful weapons known as the keyblades, and they were now involved in a war against monsters known as the Heartless.

"I dunno. Aren't we just supposed to fighting Heartless?"Ray Crisp, an electrokinetic former Morlock who took the codename Berserker commented.

"Moron! This is a Heartless attack!"groaned Jamie Madrox, a mutant who could create duplicates of himself, or dupes, as he called them.

"Exactly. I'm sure you all remember meeting Ben Tennyson and his band?"Spirit stated,the Native American soldier fingering his two daggers.

"Yeah,that Kevin douchebag nearly killed us!"shouted Sunspot, or Roberto DaCosta, cousin of the Justice League member Fire. He had the same powers as her, only they drew themselves from sunlight.

"Idiot! Kevin absorbed Ben's Ultimatrix to save all of the universe! He saved your ass!" growled Althea Delgado, daughter of Shipwreck. She was one of the founding three Misfits, as well as an aquakinetic.

"Figures the Misfits would support that lunatic's chaotic rampage,"sneered Scott Summers, or Cyclops.

"Misfits,X-Men. Now is not the time. To get back on subject, Ben,Gwen,and Kevin, who is now cured,"General Hawk paused, and then continued,"will be going to the dimension, as well as Charmcaster, a reformed villainous sorceress. Jenny Calendar is sending three Slayers, Caridad,Dana,and Satsu, as well as a woman named Sara Pezzini, to help out,"

"Who's Satsu?"Asked Lance Alvers, also known as Avalanche, a former member of the Brotherhood like Toad. He had the ability to create seismic tremors, but this slowly formed into terrakinesis.

"Yeah, I remember Dana and Caridad, but who's Satsu?"asked Wanda Maximoff, former member of the Brotherhood and daughter of Magneto, mutant overlord who could control magnets, or ferrokinesis. Wanda herself could control probability in some forms, but it was mainly used in explosive blasts of energy,or hex bolts.

"Satsu is a new Slayer who's had an...interesting relationship with Buffy,"Cover Girl, one of the members of GI Joe, explained. Almost all of the X-Boys, as well as Pietro, felt their eyes widen as she realized what she meant.

"Do they have videos?"Bobby Drake dumbly asked, and the cryokinetic was smacked in the back of the head by Amara Aquilla, or Magma, who could control her namesake in the form of fiery blasts, or even creating a volcano.

"Can you all just shut up and go!"Dr. Strange shouted,annoyed.

"New Mutants, stay behind. This is too dangerous for you all. Hank,would you mind watching them?"Professor Xavier wearily asked.

"Of course, Charles,"Beast smiled outwardly, but he groaned inwardly.

Dr. Strange opened a swirling vortex,just like Blackheart did earlier, to the mystical realm of Ledgerdomain.

"Wow,it's so purple. It's like Barney puked in here,"marveled Evan, looking around.

"Yeah, but can you focus on the fight below?"glared Dr. Strange,uncharacteristically cranky.

"He's right,"Beach Head commented, firing a missile down at a group of Heartless, distracting them from wiping out a group of civilians.

The X-Men,Misfits,and Joes noticed Ben Tennyson in the form of Chromastone actually absorbing the Heartless' lightning, and firing it back at them, while Gwen hurled explosive mana. Kevin had absorbed adamantium Gwen somehow summoned up, and was using it to batter Heartless. And since his powers came from his Osmosian heritage, it did not power them up in the slightest. However, a Heartless was still about to sneak up and steal his heart, when...

"Spike missiles,away!"shouted Evan. The specially formed metal spikes,composed out of carbonadium and adamantium, flew at the Heartless,striking it right in the head, stunning it, but not slaying it. Kevin gave a smirk to the former Morlock, then threw a roundhouse kick at the Heartless' head.

"Wow,he's good,"commented Todd. "Thundaga Blitzclap Pressure!"Todd shouted, the lightning blast sending three Heartless flying.

"Aquara Water Dragon!" Althea screamed, the water dragon head sweeping four Heartless into Adwaita. His fiery,purple eyes widened as the water swept him away.

"Foolish freak of nature! You shall pay for this insult to Organization 13 and the Heartless!"shouted Adwaita.

"Wait,he's serving Organization 13 now?"wondered Gwen Tennyson, using a mana barrage to ward off a group of Heartless. Charmcaster backed her up, with her own magical energy.

"Yes! They have already taken dozens of our denizens,"sadly commented Charmcaster. "Twista Competitus!"shouted the white-haired mage. A construct of a blue,serpentine cobra appeared. It blocked the black lightning from hitting a small child, and then bit into the offending Heartless with surprising passion.

"Hey,Heartless douchebags! Take this!"shouted Caridad, madly flinging herself at the Heartless. She stabbed one in the gut with her celestial bronze dagger(A gift from a few demigods), before backflipping, which resulted in the Heartless getting thrown back by the force of her kick. The Heartless prepared a black lightning shaft, but she was saved by Satsu, wielding a crossbow. She shot the monster dead in the eye, stunning it.

"Need a hand? Or an arrow?"Satsu dryly commented, pinning the Heartless' shoulder with another arrow.

"Sure,"snickered Caridad, stomping her foot into the Heartless' face...hard.

Meanwhile,Ben Tennyson,Xi,Scarlet Witch,Dr. Strange,and Sara Pezzini were fighting Saix. The stony Nobody used his claymore, Lunatic, to slash at the five heroes. Sara Pezzini attacked first, blasting at him with an energy bolt from her sword. Ben Tennyson decided to assist the wielder of the Witchblade.

"Swampfire!"he shouted. With master control unlocked, Ben could morph into any alien he pleased. He chose his Methanosian form, Swampfire. However, Saix did not seem the least bit surprised, and batted Swampfire away easily with his claymore. Xi slashed at the Nobody with Rainforest Scale, before Wanda Maximoff assisted.

"FIRA...CRIMSON WHIRLWIND!"shouted Wanda, and Saix was overcome by the fiery whirlwind, and it threw the Nobody backwards almost five feet. However, her victory was short lived,as Larxene emerged. Larxene electrocuted the four heroes, but to her surprise, Sara Pezzini was unaffected. The scantily clad wielder of the Witchblade struck swiftly, and left a deep gash in the Nobody's chest with her blade.

"You-You bitch!"angrily shouted Larxene. Charging up her two knives, which she referred to as Foudre, she stabbed at Sara, but before she could do that, Ben Tennyson returned, in the form of Cannonbolt. And since the Arburian Pelarota form was invulnerable against any harm in rolling form, the electricity Larxene threw back had no effect. All she could do was stand helplessly as Ben hammered into her.

Meanwhile, in the fight against Saix, Xi was teamed with Wolverine,Blind Master, and a newly arrived assistant. "Hello. My name is Hex,"the man replied. Looking at him, the heroes noticed his odd appearance. He appeared to be some sort of demented mime, with the palest white skin and two black mark around his skeletal chin and mouth. Two red marks surrounded his eyes like a thin mask,and a red cloak protected him from magical harm.

"Nice to meet you!"cheerfully commented Xi, swiping at Saix with his Rainforest Scale, but the claymore-wielding Nobody blocked, and shoved, sending the Cobra experiment flying.

"Apendija Rigoria!"shouted Hex, and the spellcraft worked. Saix was furious to discover that the spell held his body in place, making him unable to move at all. The heroes struck quickly. Blind Master flung three shuriken at Saix, and they all hit fatal locations. Wolverine swiped with his adamantium claws, while Xi smacked him with Rainforest Scale. Hex used his own devastating spell.

"Interdamotor Elaborator,"he said calmly. The heat blast peppered Saix with fire and energy, and set his body ablaze. Saix tried to roar in agony, but his mouth was sealed shut by the spell, as well as his body. Wolverine stabbed him in the gut once more, while Xi kicked at him...before the spell wore off.

"That spell does not last long. And he is apparently angry now as well,"Hex said casually, before readying another spell.

"Heh. Thanks for the help,"smirked Wolverine, kicking at Saix, but that was a mistake, as Saix swung Lunatic, and sliced Wolverine in the chest, cutting to the bone. Thankfully, it only took a few seconds for the wound to heal.

"Kellecki Rock!"Hex shouted, and stone tips protruded from the ground,temporarily trapping Saix. A shuriken to the eye from Blind Master stunned the Nobody, and a flying kick from Xi made him stumble.

Meanwhile, in the battle against Larxene, Ben was now in the form of Rath. "Lemme tell you something,bitchy Larxene lady from the Organization! Rath doesn't let nobody hurt innocent people! It's totally uncool!"shouted the unintelligent Appoplexian DNA sample.

Rath lunged at Larxene, only to receive two knives to the chest. Fortunately,Rath was quite durable, and the knives did not do much damage. However, a point blank lightning blast did, and Rath was sent flying...again.

"Dammit, that's getting old!"shouted the extraterrestrial tiger.

Wanda Maximoff threw a hex-bolt at the Organization member, but it barely damaged her. "Oh,please, goth whore. You think that hurts? Try this on for size,"smirked Larxene, and threw an electric blast at Wanda. But, she was protected by Sara Pezzini morphing her armor into a shield, blocking the electric blast.

Ben,Wanda,and Sara regrouped. "Ms. Pezzini, Wanda, can you guys distract her! I'm going in for a very powerful attack,"Ben asked, now in human form. The two females nodded, and Ben smirked, morphing into Jetray, an Aerophibian alien who could fly close to the speed of light.

Sara and Wanda lunged forward, and slashed at Larxene with their two swords,taking the Nobody down temporarily. Larxene emerged with a quick kick, making Wanda stumble, but Sara charged forward, her sword blasting energy, and then used an upward swing to send her flying.

"Oh,and about the goth whore thing,witch? Pot,kettle,black,"Wanda smirked, seeing what Ben was doing. Up in the sky, Ben had morphed into Ultimate Echo Echo, one of his stronger forms. The evolved form of Echo Echo, Ben could not multiply himself in this form. But he had a stronger attack.

Fourteen metal disks hovered towards Larxene. "That's it? Damn, you people can't do anything, can you?"laughed Larxene. However, a full rush of sound burst from the disks, and Larxene screamed in agony, and fell to the ground. Larxene used an electric uproar to send the trio flying, but then collapsed.

Meanwhile, Doctor Strange engaged in combat against Blackheart. "Demon of the Netherworld, taste the icy tendrils of Ikthalon!"Blackheart yelled in shock as he was coated in absolute zero temperatures,freezing him solid. Thinking he had won, Stephen flew away, only to be pegged by a black lightning shaft. His eyes widened in horror as he realized what just happened. His flesh and bones melted away, revealing a cold,metallic heart, which flew into the sky, joining the other hearts in the sky.

"Dr. Strange!"shouted Toad in shock.

"No!"yelled out Hex from his fight with Saix.

"Dammit! We could have really used his help in the Gathering!"cursed Beach Head, firing a missile at a Heartless, the creature of darkness pegged by it, distracting it from a distracted Storm.

"Is that all you can think about, you heartless ass!"shouted Gwen Tennyson, hurling a mana bolt at a Heartless' head.

"Bite me, bitch,"sneered the army ranger. Gwen fumed. Wayne really brought out the worse in her.

"Would you two shut up and fight!"shouted Althea, jamming her staff into a Heartless' head, stunning it. Behind her, Dumbo shot out streams of water, focusing Heartless on him, giving the Slayer Dana time to slice into them madly with her knives, with the assistance of Lance and Simba.

Kevin launched himself at Adwaita, knocking the extraterrestrial tortoise backwards with an adamantium fist, before kicking downwards at his chest, then a kick to the head, before coming down, giving Cyclops a chance to blast the Geochelone Aerio with optical energy, sending him flying.

"Enough. Adwaita, you have been purged from this realm. You should have stayed that way,"spoke a 6'3 man with purple robes, wielding two swords, one emerald, and the other crimson. His body glowed with an ethereal,mystical aura, as did his weapons of choice.

"Now face the wrath of Spellbinder,"the being smirked.

"Badickinis Metalalurca!"he shouted, and metal surrounded the four villains and the fourteen surviving Heartless.

"Sinnyu Invisibus!"he chanted loudly, and rocks pounded the demon,extraterrestrial,and Nobodies. The trio was pounded mercilessly with the tons of boulders flying towards them.

"Albeo Exorior!"he shouted, and the four evil beings were banished to their home reality.

"I know pronounce you and any that travel with you...banished from Ledgerdomain!"shouted Spellbinder.

"Wow. So that's Spellbinder,"blinked Ben. Lance glanced over at the Ultimatrix wielder.

"You know this guy?"asked Avalanche.

"Charmcaster mentioned him last time we met,"answered Ben Tennyson.

"Well,glad that's over,"smiled Genie cheerfully. "Now,kids, pile on to the Genie Express! Free tickets,and if you stick around,a free T-shirt to boot!"

As he spoke those words,an old fashioned steam train appeared, complete with passenger coaches and railroad track. The heroes found themselves on the train, with plush seating arrangements,etc.

"Time to go home!"cheered Nightcrawler thankfully.

"Yeah,the pink thing was totally lame,"smiled Kitty Pryde,also known as Shadowcat. She could phase through solid matter, and was the first to be gifted magic by a Misfit. Fortunately, it was returned.

Meanwhile,Shipwreck was enjoying himself. "Hey,Stormy, whaddaya say to us going to a sleeping car and getting some Chugga Chugga going?"the sailor leered. Storm responded by blasting him with a shock of lightning.

"I'm okay,"he drunkenly commented, before fainting.


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer-This universe is based off of RogueFanKC's universe. All universes have been credited already. Percy Jackson and the Olympians is property of Rick Riordan. Before the Heroes of Olympus series. Generator Rex is property of Image Comics,Man of Action,and Cartoon Network. Rex takes place after A Family Holiday

Gatherings

Chapter 2

Half Blood Heartless

"Larxene, Saix. You managed to gain forty-nine hearts from the invasion of Ledgerdomain, and since they are worth approximately eight hearts each, you gained three hundred and ninety-two Hearts. Adequate,"Xemnas commented. "However,Experiments 369 through 389 have all failed,"

"Regardless, I believe striking at a previously unseen, yet incredibly skillful opponent would be quite delightful. I am sure you all remember the chaos caused when the Titan Kronos invaded New York City?,"Xemnas asked.

"Yes,My Liege,"they all answered.

"We need to destroy Percy Jackson and his allies. They are too strong to go unchecked. Not only that, but have you figured out a way to obliterate the Mist protecting them from mortal eyes?"Xemnas continued.

"Of course,"Lex Luthor commented. "With the aid of Adwaita and Blackheart, we managed to diminish the Mist entirely, even though it was forged by the Greek Gods,"

"Good. Lexaeus, take a Heartless spore, and go. Slade, would you mind going with him?"Xemnas queried, but you could see it wasn't a question.

"Of course,my Liege,"Lexaeus stonily responded, and teleported away with Slade in a flash of light.

_CAMP HALF BLOOD_

"What in the gods are these?"Clarisse LaRue snapped. With the blessing of Ares, she was now impervious to harm, and even the Heartless' black lightning shafts wielded no effect on her. But they did effect her fellow demigods.

"Who knows? Just keep hitting them!"Percy Jackson shouted back,summoning a tidal wave to sweep three Heartless away. Behind him, Lou Ellen, daughter of Hecate, used a magical sphere to stun a Heartless, right as Mark, one of the children of Ares, stabbed it in the back with celestial bronze.

"What the heck are these things? Celestial bronze isn't working on them!"Mark shouted, slashing the Heartless in the chest with his broadsword.

"SHUT UP AND FIGHT!"shouted Annabeth Chase, stabbing a Heartless in the shoulder blade, before swiftly removing it and kicking off.

"Hey,that guy's ordering them around!"Percy observed. Using his sword,Riptide, he lunged at Lexaeus, but the Nobody simply smacked him backwards with his own weapon. Annabeth noticed this, and hurled a dagger from a fallen demigod at his chest.

"Hey,no one hurts Seaweed Brain but myself!"Annabeth shouted.

"Panic!"shouted the satyr, Grover Underwood, before the Heartless was struck with fear,paralyzed and unable to move. Grover smirked, but his victory was short lived, as three more Heartless attacked him. Grover kicked with his superhuman feet, knocking one down to the ground.

Grover sidestepped to dodge a black lightning shaft, before he took out his panpipe, and started a tune. However, Grover wasn't known for his piper skills. Both demigods and Heartless writhed in agony from the horrible notes.

"Come on, my songs aren't that bad, are they?"Grover complained, before leaping almost twenty feet into the air, and landing on a Heartless, smashing its face into the pavement.

"Yeah they are, dude,"commented Lance Alvers, also known as Avalanche, as the X-Men,Misfits and Joes entered the battle.

"Gaia Earthquake Force Rush!"Lance shouted, and an actual fault line formed under three Heartless, and crushed them with incredible force. However, they were still alive. Fortunately,Percy managed to get back up, and fill the fault line up with water,drowning the three Heartless. Increasing the pressure,he crushed the three to death.

"Not bad,"Lance smirked.

The seventeen remaining Heartless,and Slade, charged at the Misfits and Joes. Roadblock fired his heavy-machine gun, but Slade easily withstood the bullets, and landed on Hinton with a kick. Cover Girl and Shipwreck used every ounce of ammo they had on trying to hit Slade, but the Teen Titans rogue engaged them in martial arts. Shipwreck, being a crude brawler, was out within minutes, while Cover Girl lasted a few minutes longer.

"Three meddling flatscans. The Organization will be pleased to be rid of you all,"sneered Slade Wilson. Suddenly, an optical rush of energy pierced him from behind, as Cyclops,Nightcrawler, and Gambit all attacked Wilson.

Nightcrawler teleported away from the battle with a BAMF. _"Coward,"_ Slade smirked to himself. Suddenly, he was kicked from behind. Glaring at the culprit, he noticed Kurt Wagner. Sheathing his two swords,he cut off a good portion of Nightcrawler's hair, but did no other damage. Cyclops fired another optical shot, this time at his patella, tripping him. Slade cursed, Scott was obviously fighting intelligently, and wouldn't get close. So all he could do was dodge and fight Remy and Kurt.

Of course, the X-Boys weren't the only ones who fought smart. Lexaeus hurled the Heartless spore at a very unlucky person. Remy LeBeau, or Gambit. Gambit now had black leather clothing, with strange apocalyptic prophecies written around them. His face seemed to be that of one of the mummies from Ancient Egypt. His hair was now in a mullet formation, only now as white as snow. The infamous Hellfire Heartless symbol coated his chest.

"GAMBIT!"shouted Rogue in agony and horror. Without thinking, she charged at Lexaeus, and decked him, square in the nose, sending him flying over seven feet. The earth Nobody gave the life-absorbing mutant an evil glare, before several Hellfire Heartless swarmed her. She punched the ground, sending all of the Heartless flying from the result of the shockwave.

Trinity calmly added an item to their list of 'Mutant Powers to Use against HH'. "Superstrong mutant punches ground, creating shockwave,"Daria smiled.

Suddenly, they noticed another mutant power that worked against the Heartless. Rogue decked one right in the jaw, which did nothing to assist the Heartless, unlike other mutant powers. "Uh, change that to just say pissed off Rogue kills every Heartless,"Quinn muttered.

"What! How!"Slade stuttered. This was an unexpected boon in the heroes' side that would certainly cause trouble for the Organization and the Hellfire Club.

Rogue's rampage was halted by a kinetically charged card, thrown by Remy. The attack sent her flying, as she hit the Hephaestus cabin, plowing right through it.

Annabeth readied a throwing dagger, and hurled it, pegging Remy in the stomach. The Heartless did not seem effected.

"Fira Crimson Whirlwind!"Wanda shouted, and Gambit was picked up by the whirling inferno, and the Heartless roared, as the flames picked away at his body.

"Sweet!"Cooper Daniels shouted eagerly. Cooper had taken a leave of absence, but had returned recently to aid with Heartless disasters, as did the Plumber's Helpers.

"Plumber's Helpers! Distract the Heartless! Percy,Todd,Cyclops,you're with me! We're gonna take down that Lexaeus chump! The rest of you try and stop Gambit's Heartless!"Wavedancer ordered.

From a distance, Cyclops' searing heat vision peppered Lexaeus, but he was nearly immune to the attack, as he simply regenerated easily. Percy lunged forward, and stabbed Lexaeus in the heart with Riptide. Lexaeus thwacked Percy aside with his tomahawk, sending the Son of Poseidon flying. Todd struck with his keyblade, forcing Lexaeus to stumble. Lexaeus blocked the second attack, but the second one damaged him.

"Thundaga Blitzclap Pressure!"Todd shouted. The electrokinetic disk hovered through the sky, and hit Lexaeus dead on. The Silent Hero staggered, the electricity coursing through him. Lexaeus keeled, panting at being hit dead on. Percy followed through with an aquakinetic assault. Morphing the water into arrows, the assault peppered Lexaeus, but the Silent Hero rushed forward, and bluntly assaulted the demigod Son of Poseidon with his enchanted tomahawk. Repeating the assault,Percy was left bruised and battered, but Wavedancer interfered, using a drop kick to force Lexaeus to stumble. Wavedancer and Percy restarted their efforts, along with Todd. Scott stood to the side, firing optical blasts like a trained sharpshooter.

Scott's efforts proved helpful, as Lexaeus's head was smacked to the side. A three-pronged mystical weapon assault hammered into Lexaeus, but the Nobody was certainly not helpless. Three Heartless swarmed the trio. However, the Ares cabin threw them off ,as a combo of kicks,punches, swords,and spears warded off the Heartless. Sadly, the black lightning outmatched the five children of Ares, and their hearts joined the others in the sky. The Heartless ran off, stealing the hearts of a group of Demeter's children.

One stayed behind, leaving Todd alone to fight it. "Uh oh,"the amphibious keyblade-wielding mutant gulped, before swiping his keyblade at the Heartless. Twirling his keyblade back, he hurled it at the Heartless' face, and it returned to his hand. "Sweet,yo!"Todd smirked.

"Hey! That's copyright infringement!"shouted Pietro Maximoff, referring to his own Strike Raid attack.

Meanwhile,Percy and Althea ganged up on Lexaeus, brutally attacking him with Riptide and Althea's scepter. Althea twirled her scepter around, and struck Lexaeus in the nose, before Percy used his blessed sword,Riptide to cut him in the chest. Lexaeus doubled over, and Althea unleashed an upward kick, knocking Lexaeus backward.

"You remind me so much of someone I know,"Percy commented, thinking of Annabeth immediately.

"I hope that's a compliment,"Althea commented back good-naturedly.

Lexaeus reemerged, and struck Percy down with his tomahawk instantly. Althea barely blocked his next attack, as he struck with amazing strength, and Althea was forced on the defensive. Suddenly, Althea was saved, as a large yellow, mechanical dragon descended towards Lexaeus. The Silent Hero Nobody yelped, as the dragon jetted out streams of flames, which blinded him, as well as filling his lungs with smoke. The dragon then proceeded to maul the Nobody, but Lexaeus regained his composure, and blindly attacked, quickly striking with his tomahawk, and the dragon was forced to the defensive. Percy then struck Lexaeus from the side, stabbing him through the hip with Riptide. Lexaeus roared in pain, which only increased as the dragon smacked his face.

"Why is there a dragon automaton fighting the Organization douchebag!"shouted Wanda Maximoff, using a keyblade swipe to ward a Heartless away from a child of Athena. Travis and Connor Stoll then sprayed an odd,green liquid on the Heartless with dual spritzers. The twin sons of Hermes smirked as the Heartless roared in agony, it's body melting from the acidic assault.

"What was that?"she yelped.

"Poisonous centaur blood, mixed with hydrochloric acid,"smirked Connor, readying an explosive pie, which the prankster hurled at a Heartless attacking Roadblock and Storm.

"Why don't you focus on the big Heartless!"Wanda shouted, pointing at Gambit.

"You're welcome!"sarcastically commented Travis, hurling a shaving cream bomb at Gambit, distracting the card-wielding Heartless from Rogue, Blob,Chiron,and Avalanche. Chiron used this as an advantage, and fired an arrow directly at Gambit's eye, before slicing with a celestial bronze sword.

Meanwhile, four sons of Hephaestus glanced over at the automaton that attacked Lexaeus with Percy and Althea. "Man,it's doing great!"Shane shouted enthusiastically, as the dragon cut into Lexaeus, but sighed when Lexaeus sent it sky-high with an upward thrust of his tomahawk.

"Festus' programming is working like a charm!"Nyssa commented.

"I can't believe you named an uncontrollable dragon automaton the Latin word for Happy,"groaned Christopher.

"Hey,Happy the Dragon is kicking Lexor's butt!"replied Shane.

"Lexaeus,"Christopher corrected the demigod,sighing simultaneously

Rogue,Chiron,Blob,and Avalanche all struck at Gambit. Rogue assaulted with an upward punch that would make Ryu proud, before Blob struck with his Heavyweight Keyblade when the Heartless was distracted, cutting it square in the stomach, before Avalanche struck high, his keyblade of the Gaia kingdom ripping into the Heartless' chin.

Chiron fired a tripleshot, each hitting Gambit's forehead. The Heartless roared in agony from the celestial bronze projectiles. Rogue followed up by decking it in the gut, before a kick to the neck sent it stumbling. Rogue rapidly pounded it, before Quinn shouted over the din.

"Hey,sis! Where are you! Gambit's ready to be cured!"the second triplet commented. Althea made sure Percy was still able to fight, then quickly jumped over towards Remy.

"Destiny Kingdom Hearts Reform!"Althea roared, her scepter curing Remy Etienne LeBeau of his Heartless affliction.

"Todd! We need a lightning keyblade for this one!"Wavedancer shouted. Todd leaped over from a battle with three Heartless, and then cured Remy with his Amphibionian keyblade.

"His heart's locked,yo!"confirmed the mutant.

"We need to finish off those freaks first,though,"Annabeth shouted, before gutting a Heartless with her knife. Annabeth Chase backflipped, before dodging three black lightning shafts from that Heartless.

Lexaeus threw Percy aside, finishing the demigod. He decided to help defend the Heartless. Annabeth was leaping through the air, but Lexaeus returned to combat, and a quick smack of his tomahawk sent the girl crashing to the ground. However, before the Heartless could claim her heart, a quick stream of pressurized water pushed the Heartless to the ground,miraculously avoiding Annabeth.

"Thanks,Seaweed Brain,"Annabeth smirked, before drawing her knife. "Wanna help me gut this Heartless?"

"Why not?"Percy rhetorically quipped, before using a pressurized water jet to sent a Heartless backwards. Annabeth jumped at the Heartless, stabbing it in the face.

Shipwreck then joined the duo, his Desert Eagles rapidly firing, as the two rounds of bullets peppered the Heartless, hitting it all over. The sailor then flew at the Heartless, decking it, before a Heartless smacked Hector in the face, sending him to the ground. Since it couldn't claim Hector's heart, it decided to simply kill him. However, the son of Poseidon and daughter of Athena would not allow that, finally beheading the Heartless with Riptide and the dagger Annabeth wielded.

"Not bad, you two,"Hector panted.

JUSTICE LEAGUE WATCHTOWER

"Wow,we're meeting the Justice League. Wow, the Watchers! Wow,the Teen Titans!"Grover Underwood shouted excitedly. Him,Percy,Chiron,and Annabeth attended the latest meeting of heroes, which like always, took place in the JLU Watchtower.

"The Organization seems to have a new strategy of attacking super-powered beings,"Quentin Blud mused.

"Yes, they attacked Ledgerdomain,then Camp Half Blood. And they seem to always be accompanied by a second person,"Spirit commented.

"The Plumbers will watch out for more attacks like that. If they're attacking allies, they may very well attack a Plumber base, or one of the Plumber's allies, like Petrosapia or Darama,"Max Tennyson added.

"Er,Superman? There's some guy named White Knight asking to talk to you,"Mr. Terrific said over the intercom. Superman's brow furrowed, but he did reply.

"Well, let him,"the Man of Steel frowned.

Immediately, a holographic screen appeared in the middle of the room. "White Knight. You're responsible for dealing with those EVO things!"Flash realized.

"Glad I'm recognized. However,Providence does the real work,"White Knight informed the Justice League's speedsters.

"I met that Rex guy once. A while ago, there was a multi-headed EVO rampaging through Steel City. Rex showed up with some Matrix rip off, a monkey,and a group of Stormtroopers, and cured that thing!"Karen Beecher exclaimed.

"The reason I called was because one of Providence's bases is being invaded by Heartless,"White Knight glared. The blanched man, with hair whiter than Remy's Heartless,glared at the heroes.

"Mind assisting? Providence recruits are powerful, but Heartless are worse. Rex,Six, and our other recruits can't hold them back much longer,"

"Flash,John,go. I'll call Captain Atom to accompany you,"Superman instructed.

"I called in one of Danny Phantom's allies, as well as a few other Ghostbusters recruits,"Jenny added.

"I'll go too,"Quentin Blud gruffly commented, the dhampir folding his arms defensively.

"Yo Joe!" shouted Wavedancer, before the Watchtower's Zeta Beam Transports delivered the three JLU members, Quentin Blud,and the X-Men,Misfits,and Joes down to the Providence base.

NEXT TIME ON GATHERINGS

The keybladers join forces with Providence in order to stop Vexen and twelve Heartless. However, it proves to be a bad time for Beast, who finally takes a break from babysitting the New Mutants to go on a mission. Meanwhile, a new keyblade is awarded to a Misfit. Until next chapter.


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer- The properties in RogueFanKC's universe are property of their own owners. He owns Whitelighter, the Dinosaucer O.C.'s, Damionax,and Krygaw. Rexfan1333 owns Miyoko Sumimara. Wulf,Dani Phantom,and Cujo are property of Butch Hartman.

Author's Notes-Sorry about changing the title, but I felt this title fit better. Also, about Cesar. As of now(near August 2011), Cesar doesn't seem like a bad guy. He might be working for Van Kleiss as part of his mind games, but I think he genuinely cares about Rex. Wulf's origin is only a theory I found somewhere on the Internet. Also, there's going to be a Ben 10/Generator Rex crossover! I can hardly wait till Thanksgiving!

Gatherings

Chapter 3-X-Men EVOlution

ORGANIZATION 13 HEADQUARTERS, 1 HOUR BEFORE PROVIDENCE IS ATTACKED

"Well,wasn't that a damn fine screw up! You proved that your resident numbskulled idiot couldn't kill those pathetic,untrained brats!"General Silver shouted, as the Juggler ranting about the perceived 'screw up'.

"Would you shut up? He did a lot better than any of you government stooges ever did, also he managed to kill thirty-eight demigods as well as a few of their mystical allies. And that has earned us the equivalent of almost two hundred hearts,so please cork it,"grumbled Axel.

"Also, those pathetic, untrained brats are thoroughly trained in every type of martial arts, javelin throwing, among other sports, have many magical weapons,potions,and inventions, not to mention the powers granted by their godly heritage,"Emma Frost commented.

"Which was proved by their capability of defeating Kronos, as well as his army of Titans, and all of the other threats they faced, including but not limited to, Medusa, the Minotaur, Atlas,Hades,Hyperion, among others,"Blackheart finished.

"However, I must congratulate Slade. He did a delightful job of keeping the Joes and a good number of the X-Men away from the demigods, so the Heartless could pick them off easier,"Sebastian Shaw commented.

"However, the number of heroes affiliated with the keybladers are growing bothersome. The Justice League, the Teen Titans, the Ghostbusters and their magical allies,Ben Tennyson and the Plumbers,the Slayers and Watchers,and now the demigods and residents of Ledgerdomain,"Selene added to the conversation.

"Also, more bad news. Those idiotic Mogadorians were wiped out by those pathetic Lorien brats,and they've met up with the Teen Titans in Jump City, which led to the Titans banishing them from this world with the help of Tennyson and his allies,"Harry Leland said.

"We need to thin out the keybladers' allies. They can't be that difficult to kill,"added Donald Pierce. "The Reavers have had contact with a bounty hunter named Gatlocke. He has had troubles with an organization named Providence,made to combat the EVO threat,"

"What does this have to do with anything? A bunch of worthless flatscans in Stormtrooper suits who can't rid the world of nanites? They don't sound effective to me,"Larxene sneered, the Organization member aimlessly twirling her two knives.

"Well, maybe if you hadn't interrupted me, you would have learned the real reason behind this. Now, as I was saying before I was rudely interrupted,"Pierce glared at Larxene,"Providence has a servant. A teenager named Rex Salazar. He has technomorphic abilities from the nanites infecting this world. Fortunately, the Hellfire Club is cured of these nanites,"

"A lone boy? What does this concern us? He can't be as much of a threat as the keybladers, the Ghostbusters,or the Justice League,"Saix asked.

"This 'lone boy' has defeated Van Kleiss, stopped a good number of EVO threats that would give most of us a hard time, and also has helped the Justice League in the past,"Donald replied rudely.

Most of the Hellfire Club raised fingers or simply made a fist to disagree with the cyborg, but the Superior held up a hand to stop the likely derogatory comments.

"He is right. Providence is a threat. Vexen, it is your turn again to fight the troublesome heroes. Also, bring Project:Trump Card,"the Superior ordered.

"Well,I have business with an old acquaintance of mine. I shall be leaving shortly,"Slade Wilson commented, the assassin leaving the room in a flash of light, as the teleporter dispatched him to an unknown location.

PROVIDENCE HEADQUARTERS

The battle between Providence and the Heartless raged on, but even with Providence's advanced weaponry, they were being eliminated.

"Simmons,duck!"Captain Callan instructed. The captain wielded an M-16 in combat, aside from his usual jet, which was in the hangar, far from the battle.

However, Callan's cries were unheard, as Simmons was hit by a black lightning shaft, and he crumbled to nothingness, his heart flying into the sky. Callan was soon the only one remaining, and he was the last one to die.

"Cesar,people are dying out here!"Rex shouted angrily, his Boogie Pack flying towards the remains of the Heartless battle. He soon saw the twelve Heartless and Vexen standing over a destroyed cafeteria, with shredded clothes and weapons of Providence recruits strewn around the battlefield.

"Rex, get out of there! You're not strong enough!"Rex's genius brother shouted, horrified at the prospect of his younger brother dying.

"Cesar,I have to stop them from killing more people! These people are worse than Van Kleiss,Quarry,and Hunter Cain combined!"Rex shouted back, descending in front of the Heartless. Vexen glanced at him with an almost bored expression.

"Heartless,steal this young fool's heart," Vexen spoke. Twelve shafts of black lightning all charged towards Rex Salazar, but the technomorph unleashed his Punk Busters, and leaped on top of a Heartless, stomping it into the ground,severely damaging it. Rex dove to the side, his left arm morphing into a sword.

"Taste the BFS,Heartless creeps!"crowed the sixteen-year old, his Big Fat Sword swiping three Heartless backwards, before Rex morphed again, this time taking the form of the Rex Ride, the lower part of his body transforming into a motorcycle-like automobile.

The Rex Ride pummeled into a Heartless, but one grabbed it and threw it aside. A black lightning shaft narrowly missed the EVO,as Rex used another one of his abilities to attack the Heartless. A blue backpack morphed on his back, and his right arm formed into a blue and black whip. The Heartless was smacked by the lashes Rex threw, but Rex knew he couldn't win on his own.

He wouldn't have to. A sudden rush of nuclear energy peppered the Heartless, as Nathaniel Adams descended below.

"Whoa. Sweet,"Rex dumbly commented.

"Captain Atom, at your service," the superhero spoke, as Flash and Green Lantern rushed in behind him. Wally West blitzed the Heartless at super-speed, tripping them all with ease, while Green Lantern grasped them all with Oan energy, and then slammed them together. One crumbled to the ground,defeated.

The Misfits dove in behind the Heartless, but suddenly, they all felt woozy. All of the keyblade- wielding Misfits fainted, dead on the ground. The League,Ghostbusters,Rex,and X-Men were all stunned by this turn of events.

"Hey! What the hell!"Beach Head shouted, launching a bazooka at a Heartless.

"You think we haven't destroyed that dumb mutt's magic in the past? Please,"Vexen sneered, an icy barrage of energy flying into the crowd,freezing Piotr Rasputin and John Stewart.

Suddenly, three slash marks appeared in thin air. "Wolverine?"wondered Jean Grey, as another trio of slash marks appeared.

The slash marks finally opened up a portal, and out emerged one of the strangest groups the heroes had ever seen(And that was saying something).

A bipedal ghostly wolf emerged from the portal. Covered in ectoplasm from head to toe, he also had dark, black fur, as well as ferocious seven inch claws on all ten fingers. Wulf was a ghost of a werewolf, who was killed by an angry mob in the late 1800's.

Second was a girl. All that could describe her was a feminine version of Danny Phantom. She appeared to have all of his powers, and his appearance. Danielle Fenton was a female clone of Danny,created by Vlad Plasmius in order to kill the aforementioned half-ghost.

Third was an enormous dog. Calling it enormous did it no justice. It was almost as tall as the ceiling. Like Wulf, Cujo was covered in ectoplasm. As of now, he was growling,ferociously looking for someone to destroy.

"Danny Phantom's allies have arrived,"Quentin Blud commented.

"Wow,I did not expect that,"commented Flash.

However, a rain of black lightning interrupted them. John Stewart's frozen body was suddenly freed by a rush of green energy from the Oan power ring he wielded, and Stewart turned that energy on the Heartless, a Gatling gun construct rapidly firing at them, keeping a few Heartless at bay.

Piotr Rasputin chucked a piece of the Providence walls at a Heartless, but it maneuvered out of the way, and then sent Colossus flying with a black lightning shaft. Cyclops managed to fire a shot into the air, causing pieces of rubble to rain down on Vexen, but the Chilly Academic managed to blast the rubble into ice cubes with his mystical cryokinetic capabilities.

Cujo dashed forward, assaulting Vexen with a feral onslaught of claws and teeth. Vexen managed to escape his assault by bashing Cujo in the upper jaw with his shield, before freezing the dog solid. Cujo managed to escape, but he was winded by the assault.

Vexen was then tag-teamed by Rogue,Dani Phantom,and Captain Atom, who attacked him with every might of their strength. Vexen skidded backwards on the clear Providence floor, before throwing a barrage of razor-sharp icicles. Dani and Rogue were pegged by the icy projectiles,but fortunately unharmed. Nathaniel Adams flew forward, and decked Vexen, sending the Nobody flying, but Vexen then did something very dangerous to kill the expanded Leaguer.

A short time ago,Organization 13 made an ally of Loki, the God of Mischief, who readily gave the Nobodies help, especially since Thor had recently joined SHIELD's Avengers project. He had also increased the Organization's abilities by implanting Asgardian abilities into them. Vexen created a Frost Giant, akin to the ones referenced in Norse mythology.

Captain Atom was bashed backwards by the Frost Giant's enormous fist, and the Niffleheim denizen brutally assaulted the nuclear hero. Nuclear blasts held no effect, and neither did Cyclops' optical blasts or Rex's Slam Cannon.

Vexen then unleashed a blizzard, sending every single hero flying backwards. The Frost Giant roared, as its power increased exponentially. All the heroes were taken down by this assault, aside from John Stewart, Nathaniel Adams,Rex Salazar,Jean Grey,Cooper G. MacBride,Manny Armstrong,Helen Wheels,Wulf,Quentin Blud,and Cooper Daniels.

Wulf,Manny and Low Light charged at Vexen. Low Light dashed towards Vexen using an oxygen form, but then he morphed into magnesium, and the ensuing eruption stopped the blizzard, and also made the Frost Giant stumble. Wulf then used Vexen's surprised hesitation as an opportunity to stab Vexen, right in the chest. Vexen however, scowled at the fatal assault, and froze the two solid, being careful to make it so even intangible being couldn't escape from it.

Loki had granted all of the Nobodies a healing factor, to further assist them in their quest to gain Hearts. This made the heroes job a lot harder, but that didn't mean they wouldn't try.

Manny decked Vexen in the nose,sending the Organization member flying, while Helen unleashed a bicycle kick at super-speed, sending Vexen to the floor. Vexen then decided to use a Heartless spore, and hurled it at Henry McCoy's frozen body.

Out emerged a being that was actually quite similar to Beast himself, only with much darker fur, and red eyes, making a much more daunting experience. And since the keybladers were all unconscious and frozen solid, the Dark Beast would have little trouble wiping out the heroes.

"_Cooper Daniels,"_ was all that Cooper heard.

"What! Are you the same being that the Misfits heard? Am I getting a keyblade too? Because we really need it!"the Plumber's Helper gulped, watching as Dark Beast brutally mauled Quentin Blud and Manny Armstrong, taking the dhampir and the Tetramand-human hybrid down with ease.

"_Yes. You have a keyblade. Simply summon it," _the voice soothingly commented.

Without thinking, Cooper simply shouted. "Technomorpha!"the Plumber-in-training shouted.

Out emerged a blue and black keyblade, glowing with electricity, and humming electronically. This keyblade appeared to be more technologically based than the other keyblades,and amazingly he wasn't falling asleep like the other keybladers.

"_You know what to say,"the _voice told him.

"METALLICA!" Cooper began, and almost twenty large missiles appeared in the air, each ominously aiming towards the Heartless,Vexen, and the Frost Giant.

"MISSILE ONSLAUGHT!"the Plumber shouted,and the missiles all pounded on the enemies, killing all of the Heartless except two, and destroying the Frost Giant in an explosion of ice.

Vexen decided to make a hasty retreat, right as two very odd beings emerged. The Chilly Academic teleported away back to the Organization's base.

One was a bald man in Japanese robes, who wielded a bo staff in combat. His face was grinning with a love of combat, and he was about to exercise this love.

"Hozukimaru,Extend!"the robed man shouted, and his bo staff extended, seeming akin to an enlarged pair of nunchuks.

The other man had a distinct black haircut, as well as sunglasses. He wielded a large bladed scimitar as his weapon of choice.

The strangers brutally attacked the Heartless, slicing them to bits, and watching in interest as Hearts emerged from the creatures of Darkness.

"I suppose we have some explaining to do, huh?"the bald man mused.

NEXT TIME ON GATHERINGS.

Who are these strange beings? Our heroes will soon find out, and why did the Misfits fall asleep when Vexen arrived? All will be answered next time on Gatherings.


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer-I'll credit the two mysterious heroes at the end. Everything else has already been credited.

Chapter 4-Bleached Keyblades

ORGANIZATION 13 HEADQUARTERS

"You all want to know who I am, huh?"the bald man smirked.

"Well,yeah. What's up with that broken stick you called Hozukimaru?"Althea asked, now awoke from her slumber.

"Ikkaku Madarame,Squad 11 Third Seat,"the bald man smirked,ignoring the question about Hozukimaru.

"Iba Tetsuzaemon,Lieutenant of Squad 7,"the sunglasses man commented.

"And by squads you mean..."asked Rex Salazar.

"You humans don't know about Seireitei. Well,basically we're devoted to fighting Hollows and other spiritual monsters that may endanger humanity,"Iba explained.

"Hollows?"asked Toad, now even more confused.

"Oi, you humans are dumbasses. Hollows are monsters that eat souls to power themselves up. Hundreds of hollows together form a Menos Grande, and sometimes Menos like to eat each other, forming into Adjuchas. Even rarer is when they form into Vasto Lorde, who are as powerful if not stronger than your Organization wimps,"Ikkaku sneered.

"I wouldn't go insulting anyone, baldy,"sneered Wally, until he noticed Ikkaku's twitching eye, and gulped, right as Hozukimaru struck him in the jaw.

"Who else wants to call me bald?"grinned Ikkaku.

"So what's with the squad stuff?"Cooper queried.

"There are thirteen groups known as the Gotei Thirteen. They each have captains, who lead them, and are as strong as a Vasto Lorde or an Organization member. Lieutenants are sometimes as strong, but sometimes weaker,"Iba answered.

"OK,it's confirmed. We're winning this war,"grinned Dani.

"Not so fast,woman. We had a few betray us, so we have three captains on the side of the Hollows. Sosuke Aizen, Gin Ichimaru,and Kaname Tosen. And as the other woman's question about Hozukimaru, well, basically these swords are us personified into a weapon,"Ikkaku explained,bored.

"They each have a special power. For instance, one can extend itself, turn into a billion blades, kill enemies with two blows in the same spot,etcetera,"Iba added.

"So,we just dealt with a crisis with a bunch of soulsuckers, and beat up some Arrancar-"Ikkaku began, but was interrupted by Cyclops.

"Arrancar?"Scott asked.

"Hollows that were turned into Shinigami with the power of the Hogyoku, an artifact Aizen stole,"Iba explained.

"Let me tell you something. A while ago,some chick named Orihime Inoue betrayed Soul Society, but Ichigo Kurosaki, a human who gained Shinigami powers,went with his friends to Hueco Mundo, the land where the Hollows dwell. They're probably fighting some Arrancar right now,"Iba explained.

"Well, we have to help them then!"shouted Althea, much to the agreement of the X-Men,Misfits and assorted heroes.

"I apologize, but there is a place that needs protection. We have discovered Aizen was working with Organization 13, and he is planning to take a large number of Arrancar to Karakura Town, so he can forge the Spirit Key and conquer the entire world,"

"But still! This Ichigo guy needs help!"Althea shouted

"He has help. However, he is only fighting the fourth through tenth most powerful Arrancar. Karakura Town needs protection from six captain-class beings,and a good number of Lieutenant class beings as well, and that is why Captains Kenpachi,Kuchiki,Unohana,and Kurotsuchi went to help them. They will all be at Karakura Town to assist shortly,"Iba commented.

"Althea,was it? Well,Ichigo is a captain class Shinigami. So is Renji Abarai,one of his friends. Chad Sado,Uryu Ishida,and Rukia Kuchiki aren't pushovers either,"Ikkaku explained tiredly.

"Fine,"reluctantly decided Althea.

**AUTHOR'S NOTE**

**OK,that was a short chapter, but I promise, I'll make sure the next chapter is at least 3,000 words. Boy, things are getting good, as our heroes join forces with Ichigo's allies to fight Aizen and Xemnas. **

**Also, Bleach is owned by Tite Kubo. You can expect Bleach chars to be appearing as frequent guest stars. And as readers of KHMOT must be thinking, this will be my version of the Kentucky battles. After this, then I start kicking it into high gear. Meaning, things won't be limited to Earth anymore.**

**Next time on Gatherings: Xemnas and Ggio Vega are up against Althea Delgato, Hiyori Sarugaki,Low Light,Ben Tennyson,Superman,Cyclops,and Captain Soi Fon of the Gotei 13.**

**Shinji- Why is she fighting? She's practically useless.**

**Hiyori- Shut up,dickhead(kicks Shinji in the face)**

**Althea- So these guys are our new co-stars. We're doomed.**


End file.
